Generally, for purposes of obtaining images of a particular area of interest from an air-based or space-based platform, optical (e.g., visible), infrared and synthetic aperture radar systems have been utilized. However, the capability of current optical, infrared and synthetic aperture radar systems to detect and/or classify obscured objects of interest is limited. For example, in instances where one or more cultural objects are obscured by cloud cover, use of images from current optical and infrared systems to detect and/or classify the obscured cultural object is extremely limited, if not impossible. Of course, in such instances where the cultural object of interest is covered by clouds, a synthetic aperture radar system may be utilized to image the area of interest. However, such synthetic aperture radar systems may not be readily available for use to image the particular area or cultural object of interest. In addition, in instances where the cultural object of interest is obscured by foliage (e.g., trees) or soil, a synthetic aperture radar system may not have the capability to provide a suitable image of the cultural object or objects of interest.